RAINBOW☆DREAM
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Shining All Star CD |previous = - |next = QUARTET★NIGHT |current track = RAINBOW☆DREAM}} |font color = white |name = Shining All Star CD RAINBOW☆DREAM |image = |kanji name = RAINBOW☆DREAM |romaji name = RAINBOW☆DREAM |translation = RAINBOW☆DREAM |type = Shining All Star CD |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} RAINBOW☆DREAM is the first track from the Shining All Star CD. It is sung by current members of [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]： [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']], [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']], [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']], [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']], [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']], [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']], [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']], who are voiced by Terashima Takuma, Suzumura Kenichi, '' Taniyama Kishow, ''Miyano Mamoru, Suwabe Junichi, Shimono Hiro, and Toriumi Kousuke, respectively. Lyrics English = O'''： It’s starting now! '''T： To the next stage, M'''： We’ll go together '''R： Ah… I feel it! N'''： Now… 3, 2, 1!! '''All： PRISM☆SEVEN S'''： Yes! Sparkling '''All： SUPER☆SEVEN 　　Ooh…! Thank you!! 　　FEVER☆SEVEN C'''： We’ve kept you waiting '''All： This feeling’s the greatest! All together now: Love you!! R'''： So cool… '''All： Shake, shaking soul! M'''： Starting a new song, a new road '''S： We’re in such high spirits! Can’t you see the sky? All： We’ll soar together with you! T'''： We promise it, we’ll take you there… '''O： Now, with all you’ve got! All： Dance, dancing soul! C'''： These hopeful feelings are important '''N： If being alone’s scary, All： We’ll be here! R'''： One step forward '''N： Will give you courage! O'''： It’s alright! '''T： Hold tightly to my hand S'''： And don’t let go! '''M・'C'： As the stars shoot by All： We’re tied together! 　　Your smile will open the door! All： Everyone, let’s GO!! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： Sparkling O'・'M・'R'： This dream N'・'T・'S'・'C'： With both hands O'・'M・'R'： I want to convey it! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： Throughout the world, All： It’s resounding O'・'M・'R'： Let’s fill this song with the words “I love you!” 　　Really, All： It’s the best! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： On that day, O'・'T： I swore to you N'・'T・'S'・'C'： This bond of ours, O'・'M・'R'： That for eternity, N'・'T・'S'・'C'： I absolutely All： Will not forget it! O'・'M・'R'： Those tears, N'・'T・'S'・'C'： Let’s change them O'・'M・'R'： Into tomorrow’s light! All： It shines so strongly! SEVEN☆DREAM All： Check it out! R'''： So hot… '''All： Burn, burning heart! M'''： Becoming hotter, our new days, our new world '''S： There’s no way this is over yet! All： Come this way, Princess! T'''： We swear it! It’ll envelope you '''O： So tight it hurts! All： Beat, beating heart! C'''： At last, we’ve become one '''N： What is this? What on earth is this feeling… All： Isn’t it great? Let’s go! R'''： It’s probably fate '''N： That’s what I believe O'''： It just has to be! '''T： Within my heart, S'''： This is endless '''M・'C'： So much it’ll burst All： This feeling 　　…This has to be love, right? All： Everyone, let’s jump! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： So intense O'・'M・'R'： Let’s move forward N'・'T・'S'・'C'： Life is, O'・'M・'R'： Somehow, N'・'T・'S'・'C'：Not just All： A one-time thing! O'・'M・'R'： Looking up at happiness, let’s walk! Every day 　　Surely, All： It’s the best! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： We are O'・'M・'R'： With everyone, N'・'T・'S'・'C'： With all of this O'・'M・'R'： Everything is N'・'T・'S'・'C'： Melting together All： With the music! O'・'M・'R'： The sun’s rising, N'・'T・'S'・'C'： Shining on us! O'・'M・'R'： Look, everyone is All： So dazzling! SEVEN☆DREAM C'''： Softly, I’ll wipe them away… '''R： Gently, I’ll hold you close… N'''： It’s okay to cry… We’re here '''M： That kindness of yours, S'''： We’ll praise you for it every now and then! '''O： Because you’re T'''： So important to us! '''All： …We love you! All： Everyone, let’s GO!! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： Sparkling O'・'M・'R'： This dream N'・'T・'S'・'C'： With both hands O'・'M・'R'： I want to convey it! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： Throughout the world, All： It’s resounding O'・'M・'R'： Let’s fill this song with the words “I love you!” 　　Really, All： It’s the best! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： On that day, O'・'M・'R'： I swore to you N'・'T・'S'・'C'： This bond of ours, O'・'M・'R'： That for eternity, N'・'T・'S'・'C'： I absolutely All： Will not forget it! O'・'M・'R'： Those tears, N'・'T・'S'・'C'： Let’s change them O'・'M・'R'： Into tomorrow’s light! All： It shines so strongly! SEVEN☆DREAM All： PRISM☆SEVEN 　　SUPER☆SEVEN 　　Ooh…! Thank you!! 　　FEVER☆SEVEN 　　This feeling’s the greatest! SINGING FOREVER!! All： Love is forever!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = O'''： ima hajimaru yo! '''T： tsugi no SUTĒJI M'''： tomo ni yukou '''R： aa… kanjiru yo N'''： saa… 3, 2, 1!! '''All： PRISM☆SEVEN S'''： Yes! 　KIRAKIRA '''All： SUPER☆SEVEN 　　Uh…!　SANKYU!! 　　FEVER☆SEVEN C'''： omatase shimashita '''All： kibun joujou sa! 　isseeno Love You!! R'''： Cool na hodo… '''All： Shake, Shaking Soul M'''： SUTAATO suru New Song, New Road '''S： tsūka GOKIGEN na! 　sora minai? All： kimi mo issho ni tobou ze! T'''： We Promise It　tsureteku yo… '''O： ima wo seiippai! All： Dance, Dancing Soul C'''： negau kimochi DAIJI sa '''N： moshimo hitori ga kowakute mo All： bokutachi ga iru kara R'''： ippo fumidasu koto '''N： yuuki wo ageru O'''： daijoubu da yo '''T： kono te wo gyutto S'''： hanasun janee zo '''M・'C'： hoshi ga HAJIketonde All： tsunagaru yo 　　egao de DOA hirakou All： minna de GO!! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： KIRA KIRA O'・'M・'R'： kono yume N'・'T・'S'・'C'： ryoute ippai O'・'M・'R'： todoketai N'・'T・'S'・'C'： sekaijuu All： hibiite O'・'M・'R'： ”daisuki” tte kotoba wa uta ni shichaimashou 　　HONTO All： saikou sa! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： ano hi no O'・'M・'R'： chikatta N'・'T・'S'・'C'： kono kizuna O'・'M・'R'： eien N'・'T・'S'・'C'：zettai All： wasurenai sa O'・'M・'R'： namida nanka N'・'T・'S'・'C'： asu no hikari ni O'・'M・'R'： kaechaimashou All： tsuyoku kagayake! 　SEVEN☆DREAM All： Check It Out! R'''： Hot na hodo… '''All： Burn, Burning Heart M'''： atsuku nareru New Days, New World '''S： tsūka madamada kore kara sa! All： kocchi ni oide yo PURINSESU T'''： We Swear It　tsutsumu kara '''O： KYUNto suru yo All： Beat, Beating Heart C'''： yatto hitotsu ni nareta '''N： nan nandeshou? 　kono ittai kan All： iin janai? 　icchaou ze! R'''： tabun unmei da to '''N： sou shinjiteru O'''： datte sou janakya '''T： mune no oku kara S'''： nanka tomedonaku '''M・'C'： gutto tsukiageteru All： kono omoi 　　…ai janakya nanna no ka? All： minna de Jump! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： Gan Gan O'・'M・'R'： susumou N'・'T・'S'・'C'： jinsei wa O'・'M・'R'： nanka sa N'・'T・'S'・'C'： ikkai All： shikanai kara O'・'M・'R'： HAPPII ni ue mite arukimasho Every Day 　　kitto All： saikou sa! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： bokutachi O'・'M・'R'： minna mo N'・'T・'S'・'C'： kono zenbu O'・'M・'R'： subete ga N'・'T・'S'・'C'：ongaku to All： tokeatte O'・'M・'R'： hi wa nobotte N'・'T・'S'・'C'： terashite kureru O'・'M・'R'： mirai wa hora All： nanka mabushii jan! 　SEVEN☆DREAM C'''： sotto fuite ageru '''R： sotto dakishimeru yo N'''： naitatte ii yo… bokutachi ga imasu '''M： omae wa sono yasashisa o S'''： tama ni wa homeyou ze '''O： jibun no koto T'''： taisetsu ni shite '''All： …suki da yo All： minna de GO!! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： KIRA KIRA O'・'M・'R'： kono yume N'・'T・'S'・'C'： ryoute ippai O'・'M・'R'： todoketai N'・'T・'S'・'C'： sekaijuu All： hibiite O'・'M・'R'： ”daisuki” tte kotoba wa uta ni shichaimashou 　　HONTO All： saikou sa! N'・'T・'S'・'C'： ano hi no O'・'M・'R'： chikatta N'・'T・'S'・'C'： kono kizuna O'・'M・'R'： eien N'・'T・'S'・'C'： zettai All： wasuretenai sa O'・'M・'R'： namida nanka N'・'T・'S'・'C'： asu no hikari ni O'・'M・'R'： kaechaimashou All： tsuyoku kagayake! 　SEVEN☆DREAM All： PRISM☆SEVEN 　　SUPER☆SEVEN 　　Uh…!　SANKYU!! 　　FEVER☆SEVEN 　　kibun joujou sa! 　SINGING FOREVER!! All： Love Is Forever! |-| Kanji = (音也) 今始まるよ! (トキヤ) 次のステージ (真斗) 共に往こう (レン) 嗚呼…感じるよ (那月) さあ…3, 2, 1!! (7人) PRISM☆SEVEN (翔') Yes! 　キラキラ ('7人) SUPER☆SEVEN (7人) Uh…!　サンキュ!! (7人) FEVER☆SEVEN (セシル) お待たせしました (7人) 気分上々さ! 　いっせーのLove you!! (レン) Coolな程… (7人) Shake, Shaking soul (真斗) スタートするNew song, New road (翔') つーかゴキゲンなっ! 　空見ない？ ('7人) 君も一緒に飛ぼーぜ! (トキヤ) We promise it　連れてくよ… (音也) 今を精一杯! (7人) Dance, Dancing soul (セシル) 願う気持ちダイジさ (那月) もしも一人が怖くても (7人) 僕たちがいるから (レン) 一歩踏み出す事 (那月) 勇気をあげる (音也) 大丈夫だよ (トキヤ) この手をぎゅっと (翔''') 離すんじゃねーぞ (真斗'・'セシル') 星がハジけ飛んで ('7人') 繋がるよ ('7人') 笑顔でドア開こう ('7人') みんなでGO!! ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') KIRA×2 ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') この夢 ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 両手いっぱい ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 届けたい ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 世界中 ('7人') 響いて ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 「大好き」って言葉は 唄にしちゃいましょう ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') ホント ('7人') 最高さ! ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') あの日の ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 誓った ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') この絆 ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 永遠 ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 絶対 ('7人') 忘れないさ ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 涙なんか ('那月'・<'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 明日の光に ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 変えちゃいましょう ('7人') 強く輝け! 　SEVEN☆DREAM ('7人') Check it out! ('レン') Hotな程… ('7人') Burn, Burning heart ('真斗') 熱くなれるNew days, New world ('翔') つーかまだまだこれからさっ! ('7人') こっちにおいでよプリンセス ('トキヤ') We swear it　包むから ('音也') キュンとするよ ('7人') Beat, Beating heart ('セシル') やっと一つになれた ('那月') なんなんでしょう？　この一体感 ('7人') いいんじゃない？　行っちゃおうぜ! ('レン') たぶん運命だと ('那月') そう信じてる ('音也') だってそうじゃなきゃ ('トキヤ') 胸の奥から ('翔') なんか止めどなく ('真斗'・'セシル') ぐっと突き上げてる ('7人') この想い ('7人') …愛じゃなきゃなんなのか？ ('7人') みんなでJump! ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') Gan×2 ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 進もう ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 人生は ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') なんかさ ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 一回 ('7人') しかないから ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') ハッピーに上見て 歩きましょEvery day ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') きっと ('7人') 最高さ! ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 僕たち ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') みんなも ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') この全部 ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') すべてが ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 音楽と ('7人') 溶け合って ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 陽は昇って ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 照らしてくれる ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 未来はほら ('7人') なんか眩しいじゃん! 　SEVEN☆DREAM ('セシル') そっと拭いてあげる ('レン') そっと抱きしめるよ ('那月') 泣いたっていいよ…僕たちがいます ('真斗') お前はその優しさを ('翔') たまには褒めよーぜ ('音也') 自分のこと ('トキヤ') 大切にして ('7人') …好きだよ ('7人') みんなでGO!! ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') KIRA×2 ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') この夢 ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 両手いっぱい ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 届けたい ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 世界中 ('7人') 響いて ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 「大好き」って言葉は 唄にしちゃいましょう ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') ホント ('7人') 最高さ! ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') あの日の ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 誓った ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') この絆 ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 永遠 ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 絶対 ('7人') 忘れないさ ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 涙なんか ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'翔'・'セシル') 明日の光に ('音也'・'真斗'・'レン') 変えちゃいましょう ('7人') 強く輝け! 　SEVEN☆DREAM ('7人') PRISM☆SEVEN ('7人') SUPER☆SEVEN ('7人') Uh…!　サンキュ!! ('7人') FEVER☆SEVEN ('7人') 気分上々さ! 　SINGING FOREVER!! ('7人''') Love is forever!Ameba (アメーバ) (Japanese) Videos |track name = RAINBOW☆DREAM |file link = }} |track name = RAINBOW☆DREAM (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Terashima Takuma, Suzumura Kenichi, Taniyama Kishow, Miyano Mamoru, Suwabe Junichi, Shimono Hiro, and Toriumi Kousuke in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Music Category:ST☆RISH (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Shining All Star CD (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)